N7: Earth
by ArchAng3l
Summary: Earth is burning. The Reapers have arrived. Commander Shepard was right. While the races of the galaxy prepare for a fight with the Reaper's forces, many on Earth are still alive. With nowhere to go, these poor souls have only one option. Fight, or die. Alliance personnel and the N7 forces trapped on the planet now defend their home, until Cmdr. Shepard returns with help.
1. Worst Morning in History

**I know you are all probably mad at me for not coming out with the damn story yet, and you have every right to be. I had to develop the inner workings of the plot with the large amounts of characters I got, as well as their interactions with their squads. That and I didn't do any work during July, because the whole month just sucked absolute dick this year for me. I went through a lot of tough shit, and some of it still lingers. But! I felt it was not fair to you guys to just sit and do nothing. Now, I know this isn't THE N7 story, but it coincides with it, and the N7 story with everybody's characters will be out soon, I promise. Now, without further ado, I present the first chapter of N7: Earth.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Letter/Website Writing**

"_Cellphone/Communicator Speak"_

000

_September 20__th__, 2186_

_Earth_

_Vancouver, United North American States_

Sunlight pierced through the blinds of the apartment's bedroom. The lone occupant of the bed squeezed her eyes shut, as an attempt to ward off the blinding light and the awakening that would indefinitely follow.

Groaning, she rolled onto her back. Although the blanket had long been thrown to the floor and the thin bed sheet was in a position where it barely covered her body, the woman, who was of Japanese descent, was covered in sweat.

She apparently gave up trying to sleep, because she sat up on the bed, a hand held to her face. Though bedraggled, anyone would tell you that she was a beautiful woman. She had long, silky black hair, and smooth skin that was only interrupted by the occasional scar or burn. Her body was quite curvy, but also very well-muscled, with broad shoulders and a toned six pack.

"Ugh, this has GOT to be the worst morning of the worst week EVER." She growled into her hand. _I have been in some of the worst combat zones of the galaxy, and I still don't think any other week has been more stressful in my life. I had to fly all the way here from my house in Japan, where I was enjoying my time of leave, and what does Admiral Anderson jump me with the second my shuttle lands? That I have to deliver a testimony about Commander John Shepard. John Shepard of all people is being tried with some bullshit claim of war crimes. They make me wait three goddamn hours before they see me, then pound me with questions about John's character. The character man that put the whole fucking Systems Alliance where it is today in the galaxy is being questioned. Un-fucking-believable. All the while, I've had a killer headache for the past two days and top the whole fucking list off, mother nature decided to fucking give her monthly visit, TODAY!_

She remembered her shock at the news when she arrived. For the past nine months, the galaxy knew Commander Shepard had been locked up, but no one knew for what reason. She had been here earlier, when he was first put under house arrest. If it wasn't for Admiral Anderson, she wouldn't have been able to see him at all. And she only had a few minutes with him. Well, and the large guard in the room.

_I'm pretty sure that marine was checking me out that whole visit._

The comfortable silence her room was in was interrupted by the loud beeping of her omni-tool. She growled again. "Oh now what!?"

She grabbed her omni-tool and answered the call. "Captain Saeko Busujima." She said professionally.

_"Saeko. Its Anderson."_

Saeko straightened immediately. "Anderson? What's up? Do you need me for anything?"

_"No, you've done enough for me, thank you. I really do appreciate you coming out here for me. And, well Shepard. I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading to see him now. The Committee is going to see him today. For better or worse, it's going down today. I just thought you of all people would want to know."_

Saeko blinked a couple times. "Yes sir. Thank you, I appreciate it. Give him my best."

_"Oh, one more thing Saeko."_

"Sir?"

_ "I don't know what you two talked about when you visited, or what he has told over the past few years but, be ready. Our long range scanners have picked up something big headed toward Earth. Take that how you want, Anderson out."_

"Anderson, wait!" She said, but the call was cut.

"Something headed our way? Could it be… the Reapers?" She pondered aloud. John had told her about them right before he went missing in action. She, along with many of the Special Forces community, believed him, or at least believed that we should be ready just in case.

After a quick shower, Saeko put on a pair of black cargo pants, military boots, a black tank top, and her N7 hoodie. As she went to leave the apartment, she hesitated. She turned, unlocked a cabinet, and pulled out an M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol.

It was a warm day in Vancouver, and many were out enjoying the day. Saeko had sent several messages to here team and any N7 personnel she knew were on planet. She also made a quick call to the boys at The Villa, the N7 training facility in Rio.

Her abdomen cramped up again stopping her. She sat down on a bench, resting her arms on the top of the back rest of the bench. This had the undesired effect of pushing her large chest out. As she let her head back, trying to relax till her cramps subsided, she turned her head, noticing several men pretending to read newspapers or just outright staring. Her pretty features formed a scowl. "I'm in the military, I'm probably physically stronger than all of you, and to top it off, I'm PMSing. Piss off." All the men promptly walked away.

Her cramping subsided, and Saeko stood up from the bench. Suddenly, a loud brain piercing booming noise filled the air. Like some computer white noise blasted through everything.

Because of her military training, Saeko recovered faster than the civilians around her. She looked forward to spot any hostiles, and her face transformed steadily into shock and horror as her eyes just kept climbing.

"That's…THAT'S a Reaper!?" She gasped as she stood, horrified at the massive metal monster that must have been miles away, and still appeared that large.

_I was expecting a ground invasion force of hostiles with advanced weaponry, like the Collectors. John didn't say they were something out of a Godzilla movie!_

Several meteor pods impacted across the street. Saeko drew her Phalanx as a few Husks and an unknown type of hostile appeared. As they started to open fire on the civilians still in the area, Saeko unloaded bullets after bullet into the head of the unknown hostiles. Two fell rather quickly, but the last turned and aimed and fired at her.

Jumping behind a nearby parked car, she cursed. _Fuck! I didn't bring my shield generator! I take any of those round I may as well be dead._ The N7 Captain lifted her pistol and started blind firing over the car. The ever frustrating hiss and alarm of an overheated clip sounded off, and so Saeko pulled her pistol back to pop in another clip. Before she could however, she heard something jump on the car. As she looked up, the Husk jumped down on top of her. Reacting immediately, she lifted her legs, wrapping her ankles around the Husk's head, and bringing them down to slam its head onto the concrete, killing it.

She stood, once again looking around, seeing three more Reapers had landed in the city. And that was with her vision obscured by the surrounding skyscrapers. Red beams flew from the Obelisks and sometimes destroyed entire buildings in one blow. Military and Evacuation shuttles alike suddenly filled the airspace, many being shot down or chased by these flying creatures or what she guessed were Reaper fighters.

"I gotta get to the nearest barracks. That is if the damn thing is still in one piece."


	2. Arming up, objectives

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Letter/Website Writing**

"_Cellphone/Communicator Speak"_

000

Saeko sprinted through the streets, dodging falling rubble and debris. The whole situation was just deteriorating nonstop. Several other Reapers had landed within the city, and dozens of dropping pods containing Reaper grounds troops were constantly smashing into the ground or buildings. Saeko tried not to think about all the civilians that were encountering those forces at this moment.

The N7 Captain ran around a street corner and immediately rolled back around. _Fuck! There's got to be at least thirty of those hunchback's with machine guns. No shields, no armor, and I've only got a couple clips. No way I'm gonna be able to push my way through all those baddies._

She backtracked to an alley she had passed earlier. _This should get me close to the barracks. If I can just avoid enough hostiles to get there, I can get my armor and weapons. Then its kick ass time. See if we can get some matter of organization down here, and get as many as civilians outta here as we can. Kami knows we are gonna need volunteers. God, how the fuck are we gonna fight these thing? Tactical Nukes!? We are gonna seriously need a-_

Three husks dropped from the higher balconies in the alley and landed on top of her, beating their hands against her body. Saeko struggled, but for every one she threw off her, two took its place. And the scrawny bastards were a lot stronger than they looked, and with their fists repeatedly slamming down on her body, her strength began to wane.

_Damn it! Not like this. Not like some retro zombie vid. I'm N7 damn it! I can't die like this!_

The sound of some kind of biotic power went out, and the sound of a drawn blade followed. Suddenly several of the husks fell apart off her, as the black blur ricocheted around her, taking down every husk in the alley. The final husk leaped back, only to have a ninjato impaled threw its mouth and into the wall. When Saeko looked up, she immediately picked up her Phalanx and pointed it at the newcomer.

"Now, now, Captain is that anyway to treat the person who just saved your life?"

The man was also of Japanese descent. He had spiky black hair, and tanned skin. An odd feature was his bright green eyes, (Saeko suspected they weren't natural and the result of some upgrade he had received at some point in his life). He wore a slimmer, more streamline armor than most soldiers, under a black jacket with blue trim. He had an Eagle strapped to his leg, and Saeko knew he had sveral hidden gadgets, grenades, and knives hidden on his person.

"Kaiza. Shoulda known it was too much to hope that you died like scuttlebutt said you did." Saeko growled.

The man known as Kaiza chuckled cruelly as he pulled his blade from the husk. "You should know better than to believe rumors, Busujima-san."

Kaiza swung the sword several times before returning it to the sheath on his back, all without slowing down. "I assume you are headed to the Alliance barracks?"

"What's it to you?" Saeko challenged.

"I just came from there, it's still intact, but getting hit hard. They will have to abandon it soon. You'll probably get an assignment since you are N7."

"So where the fuck are you going?"

Kaiza gave an evil grin. "My assignment. Classified. You should thank me; I went out of my way to save you. I am now behind schedule. Good luck to you."

Before Saeko could respond, Kaiza primed a stance to jump, and then disappear in a purple inversion.

Saeko sighed. "I hate that guy."

000

Bullets tore through the air in a no man's land between Reaper forces and the marines desperately trying to hold the crumbling building.

Saeko snapped on the final lock of her heavy armor. She secured her Phalanx to her hip, and hefted her Striker assault rifle. Locking in a thermal clip, she turned to the other three people near her. "Yuri, Liam, Hale, you boys good?"

Three men strapping N7 armor to their bodies grabbed their weapons and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Rog'."

"Ready to rock Captain."

"Alright boys. You heard the General in the debriefing. We have to get to Vancouver General Hospital, secure the roof, so that the doctors and injured civilians can evacuate."

"Yeah about that. We are under heavy attack, and command wants us guarding a civilian evac point?" Yuri asked.

"This whole situation is gonna get worse, and we are gonna need a lot of those civvies and doctors for future resistance. And even then, it doesn't matter. We go where we are ordered." The captain replied.

"Yeah, but-"

Liam stepped forward. "Saeko is right man. Besides, you're complaining about keeping a bunch of people alive?"

"I'm not complaining, it just doesn't make any sense to me." The dirty blonde replied.

"Stow it ladies. Our job is our job, now let's move out."

000

Saeko's Striker assault rifle roared as the explosive rounds decimated the husks and batarian looking hostiles down the street.

"Yeah that's right you sons of bitches. Don't like me when I bite back!" Saeko growled.

Hale's Piranha shotgun barked shells, Yuri's M-99 Saber took out enemies with pinpoint headshots, each shot letting out a boom, and Liam was firing his Eagle from behind his Omni-shield.

"Keep it up! We are destroying these bastards! Just keep-"

Another loud tech boom rang out, deafening the team. Gripping her ears, Saeko forced her gaze upward. While she knew it was far from over, that this was only the beginning, her spirits dropped a bit more as they watched another Reaper descend from the sky.

"Damn! Another one! How the fuck are we supposed to fight these things!?" Hale yelled.

"One thing at a time Hale. Priorities. We need to get to Vancouver General." Saeko told him.

"If it's even still standing." Yuri muttered.


End file.
